Ragnar and Athelstan: The Vikings
by redayo
Summary: A revised version of earlier story.
1. Chapter 1

This is the love story between Ragnar Lathbrok and Athelstan, from the History Channels: Vikings: it seems obvious that there is more to these two men's relationship then the show portrays. This is my version hope you like it, BEWARE M/M sex, 18 and older, characters are not my own and blah blah blah, I made all this shit up. This is a re-write of previous work.

Chapter One

Athelstan

God, faith, sacrifice, servitude. Those were the words I repeated in my head in times of need, reminding myself over and over when I would get bored or restless with this simple life. Please do not think of me badly, I was a good priest. My faith was strong, I believed; the books and scrolls all told the story. Why would anyone ever bother writing all these things down if they were not the truth and ment for us to follow; to live our life as best we could in their image.

Within the folds of the monastery, I could live in peace. Not be harassed by the populous. I felt safe within the monastery walls; I was naïve. My world as I knew it was soon to be shattered, everything I thought was true would be tested; my faith, my loyalty, my identity.

I was just nineteen when the Vikings came to my monastery. They killed everyone I knew; men I had spent over two years with, praying, eating, living together, my mentors and friends. Slaughtered them as I watched, I cannot even think of it now, my heart clenches with grief and guilt. Why was I was spared? The horror of what I had witnessed only moments ago; flashing before me when I would blink. Who were these men? What will they want from me? I am a no-body, a monk of no particular interest. These people did not understand: they would get nothing from using me. I was unimportant.

I huddled in a corner, clutching my bible as the savages upturned tables, ripping the tapestry off the walls. I close my eyes and mumble prayer after prayer, chanting to keep myself from screaming. I am yanked out of my trance by my hair and thrown into the middle of the room. I land on my back, looking up at a circle of savages, my fellow brothers blood splattered across their faces and bodies.

"We should kill them all, they are weak men." I hear as a huge man lifts me off the ground by my hair. My legs are sliding on the floor frantically trying to make it to my knees. I hold on to his forearm with both hands trying to release the tension in my scalp. He shakes my head violently lifting me farther up off the ground just enough to tuck my knees in. I still myself; kneeling at his legs with my head bowed; waiting to die, wanting to die; join my brotherhood in the afterlife.

"I think he may be useful." I hear one say and look up to see who said it. Why would he think I would be useful? He stares at me, his brilliant blue eyes boring into me. He was unlike any man I have ever seen. His body was pure muscle, his chest and arms looked like they were made out of rock. He wore his hair in a rope down the middle of his head. All other hair shaved off clean, like the top of my own head. He had markings on the skin of his head and neck, he looked like a savage. He could kill me with one blow.

"Do you understand our language?" He questions as he squats down and moves towards me till he was squatting eye level to me. I shake my head No and he begins to laugh. A great howl came from him, scaring me back and onto my butt as I am released from the others grasp. They both stare down at me as I grasp what I had done by nodding, he knew I understood.

"Oh he will be very useful." They both nod and stare down at me.

Ragnar

I spare the boy with the dark curls and the blue eyes, he is called Athelstan. He had skin that looked as if it never seen the sun, what kind of man stays indoors? He wore his hair in a strange manner, he looked silly. I tug on one of his curls and he tucks himself away like a rabbit. How strange these men were in their women's clothing. Maybe he is a woman? He had skin like a woman, hands. I grab his ankles and pull him closer to me, wrapping my arm around him as we ride the waves. I reach under his dress and feel between his legs. Ah he was a man; a very pretty man. I stare into his eyes as I fondle him, my face so close our noses would touch with the rocking of the ship. He does not fight me but I can hear his rapid breathing, I feel it on my face. I reach between his legs and rub my finger on where I would enter him. He gasps and I kiss him, eating his mouth like meat. It had been a long time at sea, I could take him quick and hard, right here in front of my crew. I look up at them and see them all staring back at me, watching me, hunger in their eyes. It had been a long trip for us all. If I fucked the priest I would have to let all the men fuck him. I look down at him and see the questioning look on his face. He was a smart man, he could read the tension of the men, see their stares. I think the gods have led me to him, I think I wanted to keep him all to myself.

"Let us drink to our conquest!" I yell over the shouts of my men as I jump up from the priest, leaving him to huddle alone. He would be useful; he spoke our language and knew our enemy. Yes, I wanted to keep him all to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Athelston

If God wanted me to survive this, I must have some purpose but if he thought I could convert these savages! Oh lord, give me strength. I jump up and barf over the side of the ship. As I sit back down wiping my mouth on the sleeve of my robe, I see the savages staring at me, some laughing but all smirking. I look for the one with the blue eyes, his name was Ragnar, he seemed in charge. The one who threw me to the floor and wanted to kill me was Rollo. I recognize Ragnar as in charge when one of the men tried to rape me.

The wind was in our favor that day and most the men were sleeping. Closing my eyes only made the rocking of the ship worse, so did reading my bible. I stood up and walked in a small circle to relieve the tingling in my legs from sitting to long. I had my head down watching where I was stepping when I walked head first into a chest. I looked up and he just came at me, shoving me back, I fall on my back and my head bounces off the wood floor, I see flashes of light across the man throwing himself on top of me, he sits up, his weight on my calves as he grabs a fistful of my robe shoving it up my thighs. I shake my head trying to be in the here and now and the little dots of light become long strings of light. I blink my eyes, or at least that's what it seemed like, in a blink of an eye I was on my stomach with my robe over my head. It was dark and confiding, I start to panic, struggling to free myself. A hand holds my head down. I start struggling again, bucking; I get a hard hand on my bare ass.

"That's how I like it boy." I hear someone growl in my ear through my robe making it hot and moist by my ear. I was suffocating under the robe with my bare ass exposed. I shudder violently and a scream bubbles up in my throat.

"Leave Him!" I hear the voice of Ragnar; the relief of hearing his voice was like nothing I have ever experienced, I start crying. I feel the weight of the man on top of me abruptly leave and I was yanked to my feet by Ragnar, he pulls down my robe covering me. I am so relieved I lean up against him hugging him around the waist in a death grip. I was sure it would take ten men to pull me off. Ragnar takes my shoulder and shakes me off him in one jerk.

"You are unharmed." He growls in my face, his intense blue eyes burning into me. I nod at him and back away. These men despised weakness, I could not be weak, I must be strong. God give me the strength, I prayed.

I tried to study these men, collect as much information as I could. Ragnar studied me also, watching me with his keen eyes but never interfering again with me and the men. No one tried to rape me the rest of the voyage but I was still slapped or kicked for any misgiving. As the days passed my sea sickness never waned. I thought I might die from it. I was the last to get food, only able to eat what was left which was small if any. It didn't matter, I was throwing up anything I ate. I was so weak I lay in a crumpled lump as far out of the way as I could get without being seen as hiding. When I threw up a bright yellow color, Ragnar cursed me and pulled me by my arm to the area he slept. I would not have been able to stand either way. Maybe he was going to throw me over the side, I was so weak I did not care. He sat and pulled me in a sitting position between his legs. I leaned back onto his chest wanting to fall asleep.

"Eat." Ragnar barks at me and my eyes snap open. He is holding an ugly root in my face gesturing for me to eat it. I shake my head NO, I couldn't eat anything.

"Chew it, it will help with the sickness." He breaks off a piece and shoves it into my mouth, he takes a thick fur blanket and covers us with it, hugging me to his chest as he lifts the hide over our heads and cocooning himself around me. The root was bitter and made my mouth water, but after a short while I felt a little better, my stomach did not burn as it did. It was either the root or being warm and safe under the blanket and in Ragnars arms.

Ragnar

I smile and rub my hard cock on Lagertha's ass, holding her small hips and kissing her neck, running my hand up her thigh, under her dress. I groan and the sounds of water splashing and men talking penetrate my dream. I groan again in disappointment when I realize I am still at sea. I sit up on my elbow and stare down at the priest Athelstan, my hand still on his thigh. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy, his ass pressed to my cock, he rubs against me and I smile again for a different reason. I hold him around his shoulders, face down, pinning his arms to his sides as I aggressively thrust my cock on his ass, humping him for a minute. I jump up from him, taking the blanket with me and stare down at him smiling. I laugh out loud from the look on his face, scared and a little disappointed. I will be fucking this priest, soon.

"Not much longer now Priest." I smirk. If all goes in my favor I will have a larger fleet and more men, the priest will give us the information needed to make our next voyage even more successful. Earl Haraldson will see now.

If the priest survives! I look down at him and he looks less green, the ginger root helping some. I reach in my bag and give him another piece, squatting down to stare at him. He was gaunt from lack of food. I stand and take my rations of food and ale and bring them over to him. I did not want him to die a day away from home.

"Drink." I order him as I hand him my mug of ale. I squat back down in front of him watching as he gulps the ale. I take it from him when I see it running down his chin.

"Eat." I shove my ration of dried fish, bread and cheese at his chest. I stare at him until I see him break off a piece of bread and begin to chew it slowly. I stand and go to my brother Rollo.

"Why do you coddle him; let him die." My brother informs me.

"I think he will be useful. Know your enemy." I tell him leaning against the side of the ship, taking his ale from his hand and taking a swig. He punches me in the arm and takes it back.

"Don't give yours to a slave, bother." Rollo laughs at me, drinking the rest of his ration.

"One more night." I sigh. I missed my family, my wife, Lagertha, my son, Bjorn, my daughter.

"You have reason to vie for home. I only have our next voyage to look forward too." Rollo spats at me. I knew he wanted what was mine, my wife, my reputation. But I could not choose for Rollo; he must make his own way, choose his own path.

"You could have a family if you wanted, brother." I slap him on the back. I see the priest staring at us, trying to hear what we were saying. He begins to eat, looking down passively when he sees me notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Athelstan

We arrive at the Viking village and I am given no time to adjust to solid ground. I stumble behind Ragnar, as he drags me through the village by a rope tide around my neck, my hands tied behind me. I tried to see my surroundings but I could not focus on anything. I stumble forward when Ragnar yanks the rope and I fall face first into the dirt. I was so tired, and sick, my mind was either running constantly or as it was now, focused on one thing; closing my eyes and disappearing, I start crying.

"What is wrong now priest." I hear Ragnar say above me as I try to choke back the tears. I am here because God has spoken, I am his servant, I must endure, I remind myself. I lift my face from the ground; I could feel the dirt and pebbles imbedded into my cheek and forehead.

"I tripped." I mumble. Ragnar lifts me off the ground and to my feet by my upper arms tied behind me then pats me on my back almost knocking me back over. I stumble forward but this time Ragnar catches me, hugging me to his chest our faces close.

"You must be more careful priest. I will not always be around to catch you." He smirks and for some reason beyond my control, I blush, my only thought was kissing him. I could not be Gods servant and want to kiss a man! God is testing me. Haven't I been tested enough my mind screams and I blush again from the wicked thought! What was wrong with me! I was panicking and breathing was becoming difficult. Someone shouts out Ragnar's name, saving me from myself, divine intervention; thank you lord almighty for protecting me, I pray as Ragnar releases me. My God has not left me, I should not doubt his way.

Ragnar unties my hands but leaves the rope around my neck, and tugs me towards the village and the man calling out to him. I keep my head down but only slightly so I may see my surroundings.

The village was clean and organized, in the middle of the village was a big structure that I was assuming was their church or meeting hall, all societies had them. Their Pagan beliefs were noted everywhere, on the trees, on the homes. My education in other religions and cultures would serve me well here; Ragnar knew it before even I. He was no savage; he was calculating, brave, and the most attractive man I have ever seen, I pinch my inner thigh to stop the thought. Self punishment was the way of the monk. I will only have pure thoughts of Ragnar. I pinch myself again and wince from the sting. Yes, this will work; when God could not intervene I will self harm to stop the sinful thought. I relax a little, I had a plan, I could control it now, my feelings for Ragnar.

Ragnar

My reunion with my family would have to wait. Earl Haraldson has summons me to the hall. I instruct the men to take all that we pillaged to the hall. It created a huge pile in the middle of the floor, the Earl could not deny me now, the proof was laid out before him.

I walk towards the Earl wanting to kill him, knowing I could, he was old, his way's were old, he thought nothing was too the West. Look at what the West holds for us old man. I stop at a respectful distance then take one more step forward, tilting my head to the side, watching his reaction to me. He does not flinch.

"My Lord, it was easy to take all of these things." I gesture to the pile of gold in front of him. He could not deny the West now.

"But you understand that all this belongs to me." He challenges me. I see the men closer to the Earl tense as the men that followed me glance at me for instruction.

"My Lord, me and Flokie paid for the boat surely we are entitled to some reward…and the crew." I nod my head towards the men who took the voyage with me, the men who believed in my dream, my prophecy. Their numbers were almost as great as the Earl's.

"This is what I've decided. Each one of you can take one thing from this hold." Earl Haraldson stands. I take another step forward.

"I will take the priest; for my slave." I announce, claiming what is mine. I look back at the priest and smile. He looks like a rabbit, _you are mine Rabbit_. I take his rope and lead him out of the hall. I did not care what happens next. I wanted to see my wife, my children.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Athelstan

I am a slave. I am a servant to a new lord; Ragnar Lothbrok. Is he my savior now? I am only a week into my servitude and already I am like Judas, forsaking the lord for my own ass. I am sickened by my actions.

I watch as children; a boy of twelve; a girl of ten, run towards Ragnar. A woman like none I have ever seen, behind them. She had gold hair, twisted in ropes like Ragnar but somehow they looked fitting. She had the same light eyes an a small muscular frame, she looked as if she could overcome me. I will never escape this place; even the women could keep me in place. I stare at the ground as Ragnar hugs his children. I am shocked at the affection; Ragnar hugs each one and kisses them without any restraint, kneeling down to them. I felt a jealousy I could not explain. I look around and rub my chin on my shoulder, trying to focus on something else. I felt very uncomfortable in a way that was odd. The circumstance I was in, did not call for this odd feeling overcoming me. I needed to pray and sleep, then I would be more myself, I would hear what the lord was telling me. I remember how tired I was when I first arrived. It rushes over me once I give it thought. I stumble and land in the middle of their home. I crawl to a corner as Ragnar ignores me. Focusing on his family, I was grateful; I fall asleep in a corner with my head on something soft. When I wake again, it is to Ragnar having sex with his wife. I hear her moaning and wish it was me, with Ragnar. I am horrified by my thoughts; was I so weak? I look around and see the children watching too. I am mortified! Who were these people? Did they have no shame! They are Pagan's, savages, I was not like them!

But there was a part of me, a small part, which felt liberated by this culture. They seemed to embrace their carnal desires, as if it was normal, not shameful, this belief for some reason attracted me to this culture. Oh Lord, save me now! What have I become?


End file.
